


Jwyn and the Radiant Journey

by Smolkobold



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mantis - Freeform, Worldbuilding, ant, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold





	Jwyn and the Radiant Journey

From the edge of the deck, Jwyn could see the docks of the Goddess’ Plateau. Her scarred, chitinous body ached softly as she leaned over the low railing of the ship. She had never seen the island before but had heard legends. Ages ago, this island was the cradle of life. Everything that ever came into being was spawned here, writhing, crawling, creeping. Crying and helpless, these wretched creatures devoured one another until one remained. The first of which to peer into the sky would see Ei, the great eight-legged goddess. Ei cried unto the wretched being, staining it red with her tears. She cried for hours into days, into months. 

Slowly, the world filled with water, a salty basin of her bright red tears as far as the eye could see. The wretch was afraid the tears would sweep her away, but they did not. Ei called down from her great web:

“You disgust me in your presence. You crawl along the ground with your many legs, but you do not need to. Your kind is unfit to exist. You have no morals, no qualms of eating your young, and for that, you will be eaten yourself.”

And so it was. Ei begot beings of eight and six legs, a measure of superiority, as lesser beings need more to stand. These beings were virtuous and did not eat their young, nor did they quarrel among themselves. They were beautiful and elegant with overlocking chitinous plates, and the most divine curves and limbs. They would come to be known as the great races in time, and they feasted upon the many-legged.

Jwyn stepped away from her place on the bow of the ship and watched the sailors’ salt encrusted hides working the silken ropes and stained sails with dirty limbs. They lowered the masts and threw the board off the side of the ship, where it landed with a sharp “clang” onto the dock beside. Looking up, Jwyn could see the city ahead, the vast and beautiful corpse of the goddess Ei eclipsing the summit as if still watching over the great races. 

“Well, we made it, Ei willing. You’ve already had payment arranged, so you’re off the hook. Enjoy the island.”

Jwyn ignored the sailor and crossed the boarding platform onto steady land once more. Her legs felt weak and uneven against an unrelenting medium once more, and she leaned upon the wooden piling. The presence of wood was quite uncommon to Jwyn, as in her kingdom, they used simple dirt, mud, and stones to form their dwellings. Others used thick saliva mixed with sediments and soils, or sometimes carved into trees, but rarely was it worked in such an inorganic fashion.

In fact, most of the island seemed to be laid out in geometric fashion, said to be a gift to Ei, proving their dedication to form and mastery of the craft of construction. Jwyn favored more natural building shapes, but this was not her place to pass judgment. She tightened her coat, fastened her cap and began to walk. Everywhere she looked, there were paladins, priestesses, and merchants bustling about. For such a small settlement, the villagers seemed incredibly dedicated to its survival and perfection. 

Jywn approached a hexagonal prism shaped building, this one constructed of paper and wax. She walked through the open doorway and was greeted by a small, winged male. His voice was soft, and his coat was pressed tightly against his yellow, fuzzy body.

“Oh hi! Welcome to the Goddess’ Plateau Inn. Would you like a room, or do you have other business?”

“A room.”

“Sounds great!” The male bubbled.

“How many would you like to stay?”

“Just one.”

“And how many nights?”

“Just one,” Jwyn repeated herself. She wasn’t one for talking, especially to males. Back in her hometown, the male’s place was in the nest, and nowhere else. They were not to speak, and only to be seen as polite. Watching them work openly bothered Jwyn, but she did not make mention of it, for fear of disrupting their customs.

“That’s just great! And how would you like to pay?” Quickly he brought out a quill and scribed down some relevant information.

“I’m on order from the queen.”

“The queen?” His eyes widened, unaware of the important business that was to take place shortly.

“The Queen. It would be appreciated if my journey was not cut short. The high priestess of Ei would not stand for it.”

“Oh, of course. Do you need the key now or—”

“I’ll come back once my business is concluded. Make sure there is room for me.”

Jwyn turned and fastened her cap. She began to stride with grace and efficiency, weaving through crowds, buildings, alleys, and streets. Within moments, she had broken free of the city and was climbing a great square spire. Only a sparse smattering of priestesses and paladins loitered about, sluggishly climbing or descending the stairs at their own pace. 

Jwyn watched the central, twirling pillar as she ascended the steps. It was built with elegance in mind and did not fail to please her eyes. Motifs of the eight-legged Ei giving life to the great races, living alongside them, and finally dying on top of the mountain, leaving her majestic body for the rest of the world to marvel at. Just before she entered the palace, one of the giant priestesses bowed down and faced Jwyn.

“Oh, what is this. A cute little six-legged one, but without any wings? You must be on duty, are you?” She leaned down, her forelimbs clasped together.

“Yes. I am here to see the queen.”

“Here to see the queen? Well, you’ll need to get past me, won’t you?” The giantess shook her head dismissively and pressed one of her forelimbs to Jwyn’s cap, pressing it down over her eyes.

“I am on official business, and I need to see the high priestess immediately.” Jwyn lifted her cap back into its proper position.

“You’re no fun, little six-legged one. Have you seen my belly, and the way it burns a bright glowing orange? It burns with holy fire, did you know?”

“Yes. I do know of your burning belly.”

“But have you ever had the chance to give it a touch? It could even serve as a place to rest. It is quite toasty, you know?”

The mantis crouched down, lowering her head until she was level with Jwyn, and brushed her face lightly against her antennae. Jwyn shuddered at the gentle sensation.

“P-please let-let me see the queen…” Jwyn whispered.


End file.
